gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Gardens
Castle Gardens is a neighborhood in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars located in the southern region of Algonquin, Liberty City. Description Castle Gardens is bordered to the north by South Parkway (Fishmarket South and The Exchange); to the west and to the south by an unnamed body of water; and to the east by the Humboldt River. Castle Gardens is not to be confused with Castle Garden City, which is located just northwest from Castle Gardens. Castle Gardens only residential area is the northern area where there are the expensive apartments last block of Columbus Ave and Amethyst St bordering The Exchange. The western half of Castle Gardens is a maritime attraction, featuring heavy vegetation, promenades along the water's edge and a municipal pier turned into a commercial zone (with the Poop Deck seafood restaurant and the Castle Gardens Hotel as only businesses), serving as an escape from the high-paced nature of The Exchange to the north. Due to its location at the very tip of Algonquin, bordering the southern end of the lower Algonquin financial district, investment bankers and other financiers are common sights in the area. The eastern half of Castle Gardens is predominantly occupied by a massive construction site accessible via Columbus Avenue and South Parkway. The site is linked to Yusuf Amir, an Emirati property developer who wishes to build a luxury condominium tower in the area; this suggests the project is only in the earliest stages of construction, as only the base of the structure has been erected; it is also unknown if the site rests on recently reclaimed land or was previous occupied. A violent shootout took place here by Niko Bellic and the Messina Family union workers. The project has drawn flak from local groups, which claim the project will "ruin the skyline of Castle Gardens"; following a string of events as depicted in GTA IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony, Yusuf Amir buckles to pressure and offers to build a memorial on the site to union workers killed by on-the-job accident instead. Castle Gardens was built as an extension of Algonquin using rock and soil. This could have been done by excavating it from the bottom of the West River or from the construction site of the WTF center or possibly both. Influences The neighborhood's namesake is Battery Park in Lower Manhattan, New York City, incorporating the Battery Park's City Pier A, which became the Poop Deck in the game, and the brick-built Park Pavilions fronting Robert F. Wagner Jr. Park, between Battery Park and Battery Park City, significantly modified for the game. The design of the construction yard partially mirrors that of the South Ferry terminal. Visible signs of this similarity include similar design cues of existing buildings in the yard, as well as visible dock-like openings along complete structures in the shoreline, similar to the way a ferry terminal of this design appears. Large scale construction during the 2000s to improve links between downtown Manhattan and the terminal may also explain the idea of including a construction site in Castle Garden. The Downtown Manhattan Heliport is also the source of inspiration for the helipad in used by Higgins Helitours, although the terminal building is completely different. Interestingly, Castle Clinton, a historic fortress situated in Battery Park, is also known as "Castle Garden". Transportation The neighborhood is served by the Liberty City Subway system. The Castle Gardens station, located at the intersection of Bismarck Avenue and South Parkway, along the Castle Gardens-The Exchange border, is served by the Algonquin Outer Line at all times. Trivia * The construction site that is located in this neighborhood is used on The Ballad of Gay Tony as a Team Deathmatch/Deathmatch map. This map is the largest of all those available for play on TBOGT. This will require a M249 if available. Gallery Navigation de:Castle Gardens es:Castle Gardens fr:Castle Gardens nl:Castle Gardens pl:Castle Gardens ru:Касл-Гарденс sv:Castle Gardens Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods in GTA Chinatown Wars